SBRL Secret Blue Rose Lovers
by narusaku69
Summary: hello this is my first Fianceshipping. I plan on having more pairings but you have to tell me which ones you want. R&R, Rated T but very close to M. NEW CHAPTER- Blue Dream. I have started a Fanart Contest, read chapter 4 for information.
1. Blue Rose

Here is a short Fiancéshipping story that I thought of mainly during school. I do not own Yugioh GX, I wish I did that would be awesome. I also wish they would have Jaden and Alexis kiss, like the very last episode they show a short look in the future like they do for digimon and show Alexis and Jaden getting married and everything else that happen to the other main characters. I'm saying it's taking place after they get back from they different dimension (second dimension), does not include anything from the forth season.

Jaden sat on a cliff by the Slifer red dorm. As he sat there he couldn't help think of a certain female Obelisk. Unfortunately he hasn't been able to get her out of his head. So much so that is was affecting his duels. "I have to figure out a way to clear my head" 

He sighs as he gets up and starts walking towards the dorm instead of going to his old room he goes to the section of the dorm that Chazz built when he was forced to move in. Jaden walks in and sees Chazz sitting there with the same basic troubled look on his face. He hasn't even notice that Jaden walked in. "Hey Chazz thinking of her again." Immediately Chazz responds "yea… Jaden what the hell are you doing in here didn't I tell you to knock before coming in here." Jaden just laughs it off "Come on buddy like I would really have to knock you wouldn't even have noticed you to busy thinking of J-A-S-M-I-N-E." Chazz blushes and looks away. 

Jaden sighs and laughs a bit drawing Chazz's attention "What's so funny?" Jaden looks at him as he goes and sits in couch Chazz was sitting in. "Nothing really it's just funny we're the best duelist in duel academy, we faced so much, Crowler trying to get ride of us, the Sacred Beast, Society of Light, Yubel and yet we can't tell the two girls whom we love how we feel." Chazz smiles "yeah, it's pathetic". Jaden turns on the large screen HDTV and looks trying to find something interesting soon he just turns it to a dueling channel showing some professional duel. 

As Jaden sat their watching the duel he thinks of a way to tell Alexis that he loves her. "God Damn it why the hell does love has to be so hard." He suddenly gets a plan to let Alexis know that he loves her and same goes for Chazz. "Hey Chazz I think I may have found a way to tell them that we love them." Chazz laughs "Jaden you think that's not like you and plus every plan you have made always seem to end badly." Jaden smiles "come on Chazz they may end badly but they are always are fun and besides what's the worst that could happen, it's better then not telling them." Chazz stands up and looks at him. "All right what's the plan?" Jaden gives him a large grin. After a few minutes explaining the plan, Chazz smiles "you know what this may be your best plan yet."

Jaden grins "I told you it was good, now if you excuse me I have to make a phone call to get what we need for the plan to work out." He gets up and goes and picks up his cell phone and starts dialing a number. "Hey Davis buddy, I need a favor do you still make the Blue Roses?" "Of course Jaden, I was the only person who knows how to make them, they are the flower that symbolizes attaining the impossible, and for you their free." Jaden smiles "Thanks Davis, send about 24 for right now, I'll call you again if I need more and make sure no one will be able to tell what they are, me and a friend are going to try and tell the girls that we love how we really feel about them."

After Jaden finish telling him where to send it he hangs up and sees Chazz looking at him. "What Chazz" asked Jaden? "Who was that?" "Oh you mean Davis, he is an old friend who lived by me, we use to duel a lot, and he loved flowers and eventually made Blue Roses and became famous for them, the roses should be delivered by tomorrow along with the Poem that we have to quickly write." Jaden sits down and starts writing the Poem that is going to be delivered with the roses. After a few hours of writing mostly because of Chazz and Jaden constantly fighting of what they should have in the poem. "There done, lets just hope that it's good enough, since neither of us really know how to write a poem" Jaden says laughing. "Hey were just lucky no one has come here yet." 

On cue Hassleberry, Syrus, Bastion, Jim, Axel, Aster, and Jesse comes in Jaden quickly hides the Poem. "Hey Serge, have you forgotten we have a late gym class today." "Oh yeah sorry, you guys go ahead I'll catch up, I got to do one thing." He runs to the small post office where students can send and receive mail, he quickly writes Davis's address on a envelope and puts the poem in it and sealing it and sends it away. They all go to class which was fun since today it was dodge ball and everyone was on the same side, even though it was basically all nine of them plus Atticus, Mindy, Alexis, Jasmine, Blair against the rest of the class and they still won most of the games. 

Unfortunately as the games went on Jaden got caught up in Watching Alexis as she kept on dodging and throwing. He smiles watching her body moves admiring all her perfect curves, the way her sweat rolls down her face. He then whispers to himself "she truly is a beautiful goddess of…" He couldn't finish as he takes a dodge ball to the head. He gets up and ends up sitting down by Chazz who also got out by staring at Jasmine. Eventually after class was over they all went to their dorms. Jaden went to sleep dreaming of Alexis and wondering what was going to happen tomorrow.

In the morning Alexis was sleeping peacefully in her room, she was dreaming a peaceful loving dream. Her dream was basically the duel of Jaden and Harrington of who would be her fiancé, but it was more fantasy duel monster like, she was basically a cyber Tutu princess trapped by Harrington as Big server and Jaden was her elemental hero Neos, just as they were about to kiss after Jaden saves her she woken from her dream by Jasmine who ran into her room. She looks at Jasmine tiredly and very pissed. "What is it Jasmine I was having a wonderful dream." Instead of a verbal answer all she got was a box shoved in her face. She quickly took it from Jasmine's hands and read it. It didn't have any return address. All it said was that is was to both of them and said it was from 'Secret Blue Rose Lovers'. She pulls the envelope of the box and opens it finding a poem in it. she started reading it out loud as Mindy had walked into the room.

"Roses may be red

Violets may be blue

We don't care for these

All we care for our Blue Roses

Unattainable love never able to attain

We have the courage to duel anyone

But a simple glance from your gorgeous eyes, 

a simple word from your sweet lips

can send us down cowering at my knees

never are we able to recover until your gone

we've spent days unable to do things because of you

We love you are special Blue Roses" (I've never written a poem)

Alexis finished reading the poem. Mindy gasp "you both have secret admires, hey wait what's in the box." Alexis quickly opens it and pulls out two metal canisters, both looking like they were made to keep something in them fresh, one with Alexis' name the other with Jasmine's name. 

They open them cold steam coming out as they pull out a single blue rose from each of them. All three of them gasp. "Their so beautiful" says Jasmine. They then remember that they have class so they quickly go to their rooms to put them in a vase. They rush out to their classes. 

By noon the entire school found out that they had secret admires. The questions that people where asking was mainly who are the SBRL (Secret Blue Rose Lovers). All the girls were saying how they were so lucky and wishing that they had gotten a blue rose from a lover, but since they were only made by one person and were extremely expensive. Though out the day every time they heard people talking about it Jaden and Chazz formed slight grins on their faces.

What do you think this is my first Fiancéshipping, I've ever written? Please review and give my ideas for the next chapter. I'm thinking of adding more guys to the SBRL. Tell me which guys and who they love. 


	2. Blue Nightmare

Blue nightmare

Hello people this is the second chapter for SBRL. Thank you for coming back again. If you have read this a second time, thin I'm glad you liked my story enough to come back and read it again. I still want to hear what you people think of my story and how I'm doing. If you leave negative review I would prefer if you also give me ways of changing it. A new pairing is going to be added this chapter, please tell me if you have any other suggests for pairings and or suggests of what should happen.

Jaden sits in class sleeping during Crowler's class. He was giving a boring speech of certain trap cards and different ways to use them. Jaden however fell asleep two minutes into it not really caring and knowing that there was still 2 more hours of it.

Dream

Inside his head he was dreaming. His dream started off as he was flashing back to when they where in the different dimension and everything that happen then. See when Alexis, Chazz and Atticus disappear, to him becoming the Supreme King and harming lots of people in that world. Soon it appears as if they get back. Harrison comes over and challenges him to a duel to prove weather or not he was worthy of being Alexis's fiancé. However things seemed to be completely different.

Alexis was by Harrison's side being close to him before the duel begins. "Alexis why? I thought you liked me, I know that I love you." Alexis looks at him and laughs coldly like when she was being controlled by the Society of Light. "How could I love someone like you. You nearly killed me back their in the different dimension, all to save Jessie. That's something a lover wouldn't do, they would put their lover first."

Jaden's eyes grow big as she says everything. "A-A-Alexis what are you saying, please you know that was all a mistake please forgive me… it was a moment of weakness you had that when you where in the Society of Light." Alexis looks at him even colder now as Jaden tries to walk up to her. "Don't compare me to you I never would do the things you did." She slaps Jaden across the face really hard leaving a large red mark on his face but causes more inner damage then outside. Alexis walks over to Harrington, hugging him and says into his ear loud enough for Jaden to hear. "Show him how a real man duels"

Jaden stands there standing in shock of everything that was happen and not knowing that he accept to duel as the duel starts. (Not going to type up the duel.) Threw out the duel Harrington was in the lead, since Jaden was still in shock of everything. Harrington won and Jaden falls to his knees trying to figure it all out. 'This isn't real, this can't be happening.' "See Jaden this is what a real man who loves a woman does." Jaden looks up seeing Alexis holding a large bouquet of blue roses. Jaden tries opening his mouth to try and say that it was his idea first "…" But nothing comes out of his mouth. Then it jumps to Alexis's wedding with Harrington, everyone so happy all Jaden's friends were their.

It got worse when he started hearing what they were saying. "They belong together" says Mindy "I know so much better then that Slifer Slacker formally known as Jaden Yuki" Says Chazz. "Can you believe he is still in Duel Academy, it's been 5 years since he could have graduated, pathetic" Says Atticus. Jaden stands there watching it all unable to do anything even though he tries shouting out "I love you Lexi" when the Pastor ask if anyone had any objections.

The scene starts changing again and this time it's shortly after the wedding and Harrington is given a chance for the title of King of Games. He stands their watching it all Harrington beating Yugi and getting the title. The scene skips ahead further this time it was Alexis, Harrington and a little 8 year old girl and a 5 year old boy, who looked to be their son and daughter. Jaden stands there seeing all their happy faces. "No this can't be happening that should be my life, my wife, my title and my children." Jaden falls down to his knees as all the scenes that he has seen appears around him all of them shattering as he screams out loudly. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Dream Ends

"NOOOOOOO!!" Jaden screams out as he shoots up out of his chair. He hears laughter as he looks around sees he was in class. Crowler although has gained respect and some liking to Jaden was mad at him for interrupting his class as he was doing his job that he was paid for. "JADEN YUKI DETENTION AFTER CLASS!! Jaden sighs as he sits down 'Thank God, it was only a dream, no not a dream that was a nightmare.'

After class and detention Jaden walked back to the Slifer red dorm. When he gets back Chazz asked him what the screaming was about in class. Jaden tells him everything that he dreamt about. "Ouch that must have been horrible, Jaden" "yeah of course it was, lets send the both of them another Blue Rose…" Jaden gets up and goes over to a secret spot where he was hiding the roses. Just as he pulls out two roses from the very special container for lots of flowers to last really long. Syrus walks in and sees the Roses. Jaden and Chazz looks in shock. Jaden then tries hiding them behind his back. "Hey Syrus, what are you doing here?" he says acting like nothing happened hopping Syrus didn't see anything.

Syrus stands there seeing the blue roses and Jaden trying to hide them. "Come on Jay don't hide them I figured it was you who gave Alexis her rose, but Chazz you liking Jasmine that's a shocker." He smiles since the basic thought of Chazz liking someone was enough to make anyone that has known Chazz for a day to laugh. Jaden sighs as he pulls the blue roses out. "Yeah I guess we couldn't keep it secret from everyone… your going to keep this a secret right?" Syrus blushes deeply looking at them. "Actually I want to join the club of yours if I can." Jaden grins at Syrus. "Sure of course Sy we can always use new members of those who love someone but all you got to do is tell us who you love."

Syrus looks at them blushing and mumbles something. "What, I can't hear you Sy?" "Alright I love Mindy ok…" Jaden smiles "Alright then lets send them another batch blue roses." He gets another flower for Syrus to give to Mindy. They send the Flowers like usual so that they won't know who sent them.

In the morning at the Obelisk blue dorm Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy where in their separate bedroom have nightmares... Jasmine was dreaming that Chazz was in love with Mindy instead of her, using the stupid thinking they love each other because the have the same hair color. Mindy however was having a nightmare that Syrus was in love with Blair, using similar think to Jasmine since they both had hair color that are shades of blue which is really rare that they would be in love. Of course Alexis also was dreaming that Jaden was in love with Blair. However she was mumbling words like "bitch" "ungrateful whore" "never trusted her" and a lot more words.

They all wake up very tired. As they walk out of their rooms they look at each other. Jasmine was glaring at Mindy remembering her dream. Mindy looks at Jasmine and sees her glaring at her, she looks at her puzzled. Just then Blair walks in with a package. "Hey you three you girls got a package and guess who its from." She says happily having dreamt of the one that she loves. Jasmine and Alexis glares at her also remembering their dreams. Blair looks at them. "What?" Mindy still had a puzzled look on her face. "It's from the SBRL-. "

Immediately Alexis and Jasmine rush over grabbing the box opening it showing three blue roses in the same containers as the last ones where in. Alexis and Jasmine's mood immediately lighten up as they rush to their rooms to put it with the others. Mindy rushed to her room very happy that she got a blue rose. As the run to their rooms they leave a formally happy Blair who was now sad that she has yet to receive a blue rose from someone.

Well there you have it, this is the second chapter of my story. Please read and review as usual. I accept all reviews as long they help me some how.


	3. Blue Surprise

Hey everybody here is the third chapter. I'm glad that everybody has liked my story so far. In this chapter there is going to be a surprise pairing. As always I still want to hear what you people think of my story and how I'm doing. If you leave negative review I would prefer if you also give me ways of changing it. My head is starting to get writer's block so if you (my readers) don't help me I won't be able to keep updating.

* * *

It was another day at Duel Academy. Of course anyone who has gone to DA since the arrival of Jaden Yuki could tell you that there is never a normal boring day. In fact most of the students are surprised that there hasn't been some crazy person or thing appearing and trying to take over the world or some other crazy plot like that. Most are thinking that something must be up or Jaden and his friends are planning something. But little did they know that the SBRL were indeed up to something and it was being put into action right now…

"Miss Fonda Fontaine, please report to Nurse's office immediately. There is a Student in need of your immediate attention" said a random female student through the loud speakers. It happened while Jaden, Chazz and Syrus had Gym with Miss Fontaine. Once she heard the Announcement she immediately gave the entire class free time to do what ever they want. She then immediately ran to get some things from her room in the female dorm.

Chazz grins and then looks at Jaden. "So how did you get that girl to agree to saying it and not blabbing about it to everyone?" Jaden grins looking at Alexis who was with Jasmine, Mindy, Blair and other girls doing a bunch of girl things. "I said I would help her with her dueling strategy since she had a very big duel coming up and she was very scared" Jaden thinks as he laughs softly. "It's funny I signed up to come to Duel Academy to try and become the next King of Games and meet new friends. I never expected to find a beautiful woman that I would fall in love with and wish to marry. Hell I didn't even know the real meaning of fiancée until the second year after Alexis was turn evil by a certain stuck-up jackass with his head so far up his a…" he was cut off by Syrus "Hey Blair, what's up?"

Blair made her way over to see what was up with everybody. "So what are you guys talking about that is causing Jaden to get such a happy look on his face, probably something about dueling" she smirks figuring that would have to be, since Jaden practically lived for dueling only. The three of them look at each other and then Chazz speaks up "Yeah, of course I was talking about how I was going to beat the Slacker here." Blair smiles and eventually head back to the other girls. As she leaves Jaden looks at the others "I never expected we would be giving Miss Fontaine a blue rose."

Flashback- week ago

Jaden sat in Crowler's classroom as people slowly poured out of the room. As usual Jaden had fallen asleep in class again, but Crowler didn't seem made at all, in fact he seemed happy. As the final students walked out Crowler stood up and looked at Jaden he looked very serious. "Well Slifer Slacker there seems to be a lot of talk of these Secret Blue Rose Lovers" Jaden starts panicking not sure if he was in trouble for starting it. but before he could continue the door opened up and Mindy poked her head in first and then slowly walked in. "um, I'm here to get my rose back…" she said embarrassed about having to get it back. Crowler walked back to his desk and pulled out Mindy's blue rose. "Next time I advise you to leave this in your room and not fool with it in my classroom." She leaves quickly so she can go put it back into her vase.

Crowler looks back Jaden. "As you can see, these SBRL have caused a lot of commotion, Miss Mindy even brought her rose to class and played with it during, until I took it away." Jaden grins; he knew Syrus would be glad to hear that. "Once I heard about this I could think about only one person who would cause this much trouble and that person is you." Jaden sighs as he looks at him. "Alright Teach you caught us, the ones behind it is me, Chazz and Syrus." Soon Chazz and Syrus walk in since they were listening in wondering why Crowler was acting weird. "I figured you two were apart of this." Syrus who was worried about what was happening but also embarrassed when he found out that Mindy was playing with the rose he secretly gave her, finally speaks up "Um, Mister Crowler, how much trouble are we in…?" "None" All three of them look at him in shock "What really?" "Yes, but only as long as you help me…get…Miss Fontaine."

There is a long silence until Jaden breaks it with a loud laugh. "Don't worry Teach we'll help you, just sit back and wait until next week." Shortly after they were let go as they went back to Chazz's large room to try and figure out how to do this.

flashback end

Meanwhile with Miss Fontaine she was running to her office. When she got to her Nurse's office, she looked around for any sign of a very sick student. She looked and saw a curtain hiding one of the beds, a lot of light was coming in the window causing a shadow to appear on the thin curtain of what was being hidden. Instead of what she was expecting to be the shadow of a student in need of her help all she saw was the shadow of an oddly shaped vase and what looked like a flower. She walked up and pulled the curtain revealing a glass sculpture in the shape of 'Injection Fairy Lily', the needle part being a vase still made to look like a needle but instead just has blue rose in it. She looks at it and gasp. Little did anyone know that two other glass Sculptures where being delivered one in the form of a 'Cyber Tutu' holding a light blue vase with a blue rose in it. the other one was in the form of a 'Mermaid Knight' wrapped around another light blue vase with her sword and shield etched in the vase, the 'Mermaid Knight' had her arms wrapped around the top of the vase holding a blue rose as the rest of her stuck out above the vase.

A familiar girl, being the one who made the announcement earlier walked into the gym with two slightly medium boxes. She walks towards Alexis and Jasmine but not before glancing at Jaden who gave her a slight nod. When she gets to the large group of girls she speaks "um Miss Alexis, Miss Jasmine these just arrived for you at the blue dorm." Being how everything they have gotten so far was from the SBRL they quickly took the boxes and opened the up as the pulled the vases with the blue roses in them. Every girl gasp and immediately talking to them about how lucky they are and wishing they could have a guy who would do that for them.

Alexis noticed that Mindy didn't get one and turn to see if Mindy was right, but finds that Mindy was gone. Mindy was pulled aside secretly by Syrus just as Alexis and Jasmine opened their packages. "Mindy, I wanted to tell you this for a while. I really like you a lot and so will you be my girlfriend." Holding out a glass sculpture in the form of 'Rescue Cat' hanging down from a slightly taller yellow vase with a blue rose. She stares at it and soon pulls Syrus into a very large hug kissing him on the cheek "yes, I'll be your girlfriend" Syrus blushed very deeply. "so you going to tell me anything about the other members of this secret SBRL" "sorry, no we are sworn to secrecy" she smiles and pulls him back to the other to tell everyone the good news. They were so happy, she even snuck him into her room so they could fall asleep together holding each other. No one could see what was going to happen.

2 weeks later

"Syrus you insensitive jerk how could you, I thought you loved me" she shouts at Syrus in front of everyone. She then slaps him very hard causing a large red hand print to form on his face as he falls to the ground from it. Mindy goes running to her room with Alexis and Jasmine following her to try and calm her down and to figure out what happened. She ended up crying on her bed with her glass 'Rescue Cat' vase. She refused to let Alexis and Jasmine in, all she did was cry.

* * *

So what do you think? Please tell me how you like this chapter. What do you people think Syrus did to make Mindy like this? If anyone gets any ideas of how my little development should go please tell me. What I mean is if you get an idea of how the next chapter should go please PM me and I'll think about it and see if it goes with my own idea for the next chapter. I would like to see how you people think it should go or what happened because that will be revealed in a flashback in the next chapter.


	4. Blue Dream

hey everybody I'm back I know it's been along time since I've updated but I've had really bad writers block, that's one reason I say I need every bodies help so that I can update faster. I hope that you all like this chapter.

* * *

Jaden lay in his bed peacefully dreaming of Alexis. Syrus had waited for everyone to go to sleep. He then gets out and sneaks out of the Slifer dormitory. He carefully sneaks over to the girl's dormitory. He then climbs into a very large tree near the building and gets on the roof. Normally he wouldn't be able to climb a tree so large but being in the parallel dimension he had to get strong or not survive. He then slowly climbs down to a balcony and waits for the multiple voices he hears inside to leave. When they do he taps on the window peaking his head allowing Mindy to see it was him. Mindy rushes over to the Balcony window and opens it allowing Syrus to get in. "Syrus sweetie what are you doing here?" "What I figured we could spend the night together." He smiles sweetly as he pulls her over to her bed and sits her down. They begin talking about class and some other things.

This continued for a three days just fine. That was until Mindy decides to pay a visit the Slifer dormitory. She walks into the room that he shares with Jaden. She looks in hoping to see him there. She only sees Jaden sitting there thinking. "Hey Jaden have you seen Syrus." He looks up at her a bit surprised to see her here. "Oh hey Mindy, yeah I think Chancellor Sheppard …" He gets up leaving so that he could find Chazz.

Mindy sighs about to leave, but she then sees a very small deck of cards well hidden in Syrus's bed. After a short debate with herself over weather or not she should look at it she goes to pick it up. The thing that won the argument was… 'He is my boyfriend now he has no privileges to keep secrets from me.' She picks it up and sees that it was a small collection of cards related to Dark Magician Girl. She was a bit surprise by it. She then hears someone coming and puts it back just the way she found it.

She walks out and is greeted by a very happy Syrus. "You seem happy?" He grins "yeah of course, I just got some great news… I've been promoted to Obelisk Blue" he smiles as he holds out an Obelisk uniform. She smiles as she hugs him. "um hey Mindy what are you doing here?" she blushes being caught. "I was looking for you."

A day later Jaden was sitting in Crowler's class. He was slightly asleep since he slept in and was almost late. 5 minutes into class and Crowler had yet to show up. The door opened up and in walks Crowler but to everyone's surprise he was dressed in an ordinary Obelisk uniform along with everything else that made him look like a woman. Everybody just sat there in shock seeing him dress normally. Even Jaden was surprised even though he was half asleep. "Mr. Yuki I kept you to stay awake in my class, for that you'll be staying after class and that goes for also; Chazz." Before they could question they figured out he must want to talk about SBRL, so they just acted like they weren't happy about it.

After a long and boring class, everyone started to leave except for the members of SBRL. As they sat and wait for everyone to slowly leave the class room and head back to their dorms where most would start their homework. Jaden sat thinking of the next thing he should do… 'Man I'm running out of ideas here. Maybe I should ask Yubel…' Then flashbacks occurred of everything that happened in the different dimensions. 'Ok maybe that would be a bad idea to go asking her for romance advice.' He sighs. 'I could ask burstinatrix.' Another flashback occurs back to the first year at Duel Academy and his battle with Blair. He grins thinking about that. 'Burstinatrix still uses that dirty little secret to get them to do anything she wants, and plus they have their guy pact(all bow to the all mighty guy pact all men must obey it's many rules and punishments.)' he laughs quietly. Chazz looks at him. "What's so funning?" Jaden looks at Chazz. "Nothin just thinking of how are lives seems to be filled with women with anger issues." Chazz just smiles. "Yeah and that's just as friends, it'll get worse later on." "Yeah but later on it'll also become worth it all."

By now everyone has left and Crowler walks up to them. "I have asked you two here to tell you that I am leave the Secret Blue Rose Lovers." They both looked at him surprised. "What, why does this have anything to do with why you started wearing normal Obelisk Clothes." He smiles "as a matter of fact it does and you don't have to worry your secret is safe with me, if you would like to know it is because me and Fontaine reviled our feelings for each other and had sex." After talking awhile Jaden and Chazz left, once they got out of the room. Jaden laughs "I told you all he needed was a good lay." Chazz grumbles handing Jaden 100 bucks. "Why did we even make that bet and so many others?" "Simple because we were bored and there wasn't some type of evil wanting to destroy the world at that time." They leave laughing. "Well Chazz I'm going to go and buy some new cards."

He walks have bought five new packs of cards. When he arrives back at the dorm, he heads to his room and opens them. After sorting threw them he finds a whole new group of elemental hero's. He smiles and looks at them soon getting to 'Elemental hero Lady Heat'. Her Sprit comes out of the card. "**Hello there** **I'm Lady Heat, who might you be?**" He looks at her and smiles. "I'm Jaden Yuki, I'm wondering maybe you help me with a little problem?" She smiles and nods energetically. Jaden starts explaining his situations. They both spend a few minutes thinking of ideas.

Soon there was a knock on the door. He gets up and answers it. "Oh hey Atticus, what are you doing here?" He walks in and looks at Jaden. "I want you to help me win Mindy away from Syrus, I loved her first." Jaden looks at him bit in shock. "Um I don't know I mean both you and Syrus are very close friends that I would do anything for, but I can't hurt Syrus and I can't leave you hanging…" He sighs and looks at him. "I'm going to need some time to think about this, I'm surprise that the love master needs help." Atticus grins as he looks at Jaden.

"Well maybe I shouldn't be the love master since you start the SBRL to try and slowly show your true feelings to Lexi." Jaden smiles "No your still the Master. I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising you anything, but you'll have to help me out. I'm starting to run out of ideas of how to show my affection for her. Besides how did you know that it was me who started it and all? Atticus grins looking at Jaden "I never did really know for sure but you just told Me." They both laugh and Atticus gets up and leaves. "See you tomorrow Jaden." Jaden sighs and Closes the Door and walks over to his desk and puts his new Elemental Hero's in his deck unaware of the consequences of what he did. Because inside Jaden's Deck there was a small world where Jaden's monsters reside in and Elemental Lady Heat wonders in there can wait to meat new friends (to see what happens next go to this pic img258.imageshack.us/img258/8394/1218320679kuronpremiumpte6.jpg) Jaden lays in his bed and starts drifting to sleep, while he sleeps he has a wonderful dream, but as he sleeps his deck shakes looking like it was on fire and there was a bunch of explosions.

* * *

Jaden's Dream

2 years after DA

The King of Games was running down the halls of the Hospital with a bunch of snacks in his hands just in time to see Chazz and Atticus thrown out of the room that He was running to. Them being thrown out was followed by a scream by a woman in pain and then came what he expected to becoming. "JADEN YUKI GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW IF YOU EVER WANT TO EVEN SEE ME IN MY BRA AND PANTIES!!" Jaden speeds up running into the delivery room to his very pissed off wife giving birth. He rushes over to her side, seeing the doctor and all the nurses in the room scared out of their minds. He gives her his famous grin "How is my Precious Blue Rose doing? I brought you the snacks you asked for." That remake only gets him a very hard smack on the head. She then grabs his collar pulling him in right in front of her face. "HOW DO YOU THINK I'M DOING AND I ASKED FOR THOSE SNACK 5 MINUTES AGO, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG." About an hour or so of this continuing, the 20 Jaden was now holding their first child. "Sweetie look it's a baby boy." He brings the little guy to her and hands him to her "His name will be…" (you'll have to wait for that.) ;)

3 years later

Jaden and Chazz was running to the exact same hospital room this time he didn't have any snacks or anything all they had on was their Duel Disk. "Man I am in so much trouble… how was I was suppose know she was going to go into labor while I was out of town, she should have hold me not to go. It's bad enough we where contacted in the middle of the tag team champion match that we some how got roped into doing." They get to the room and Jaden runs in having missed all of it. He looks at the wall by the window seeing a knocked out and badly beaten Atticus being treated by Mindy. He walks up to Alexis with their 4 year old son. Seeing that their new addition to their family was a baby girl "How about Rose, Alexis?" She smiles "that sounds lovely." She hands the baby to the nurse to do everything they need to. "Mindy please take Atticus and our son, I would like to have a word with my husband." She grins evilly as his back was facing her as he silently cried knowing what was going to happen to him. As the door shuts Jaden slowly turns to his doom. It seems that after their first visit they made the entire room soundproof. 5 minutes later Jaden came out beaten up. He quickly got his smile back on his face.

2 years later

Jaden was sitting in his chair feeding Rose. His oldest son came up to them. "Daddy can we talk?" Jaden looks at him seeing his firm demanding look. He smiles and goes and gives Rose to Alexis. He then walks back and sits down. "Now son what did you want to talk about?" He looks at him "I don't want to be a Yuki any more! Every time I challenge a kid at school to a duel they always let me win and everyday I'm always asked questions by reporters." Jaden looks at him wondering where this is going. "Yes I know they can be a pest. So what do you want me to do about it and what is this all about not wanting to be a Yuki anymore?" "I don't want to have the name Yuki I don't want to be the son of the king of games!" Jaden laughs as he hears it. His soon gets mad and storms out. After he leaves Jaden looks his way "He must get his smarts from his mother." He picks up his cell phone "Hey Mokuba can I talk to Seto, I have something I need to discuss."

5 years later

Jaden was at his wife's side. She was clenching his hand really tight. "Come on sweetie you can do it. Come on Lexi you can do it at least I'm here by your side all they way." He says and smiles as he kisses her forehead dabbing the sweat of her head. 15 minutes later Alexis gave birth to fraternal twins, one boy and one girl. "How about Isabella and Dante, Jaden?" He looks down at her as she was unbelievably tired from giving birth to twins. "That sounds great my queen, now rest you need it." He walks out to the waiting area giving everyone the news.

He then goes with the guys to the cafeteria and ordering a beer which was only for people who weren't here as a patient. Jaden laughs "well it took me two kids but we finally had two babies where Alexis wasn't screaming or hurting anybody or where I was late." Jaden looks at Chazz "so how is your wife doing with her second pregnancy?" Chazz looks at him "she is worse the Alexis was with Rose." After awhile of talking he goes back to checking on his wife. He walks in seeing Rose resting her head on the bed. He smiles, the door soon opens up. "Your late, son…" He grins "sorry my parents weren't home when you called."

7 years later

Jaden lay in the Dorm of Hero's. Four years after they got married DA tore down the abandoned dorm and built the Dorm of Hero's. The walk way to it was completely rebuilt with statues of every elemental hero, leading to a statue of Jaden. It was a lot better the Obelisk Dorms. The only people allowed to stay here was people who were visiting DA, which Jaden and the gang did quite a lot. Jaden sits in the room they had reserved. He was watching a duel on the TV.

Soon Rose came bursting in their room crying her eyes out completely. She ran right for the room Alexis was in. He listens into the conversation. "Mommy he was cheating on me. He was dating another girl while he was dating me." "Well sweetie did you break-up with him" "No I couldn't, when I heard him bragging about it to his friends. I just ran right here." Jaden didn't listen to the rest he ran and grabbed his duel disk. Chazz and Atticus who had walked in shortly after Rose did. They followed him as he runs to the Obelisk dorm. 'And to think that I thought that he was a good guy.'

He finds Roy with his friends and walks up to him. "Hey Roy, would you like to have a duel, just to see if your good enough for my daughter." He says having a very hard time not yelling at him. They both dueled and Jaden allowed him to win for half the match then he totally creamed him. He walks up to him and holds out his hand to shake. As Roy reaches for it, Jaden quickly punches him sending him flying into his friends. "You and my daughter are no longer together, she knows your cheating on her, she heard you bragging about it. I may be a kind loving guy but you break my daughter's heart and a I will break you. The only thing stopping me is I know my wife will be pissed and I can't afford to have her be mad at me right now."

He walks back with Chazz and Atticus smiling at him. When he gets back to the dorm and waits. He sees Rose and Alexis coming out of the room they were in. "Hey sweetie what's the matter, why were you crying?" he asked hiding his duel disk. "I'm ok Daddy, mommy helped me with it, I think I ca…" She didn't get to finish because Dante and Isabella came running in. "Daddy, Daddy we heard you punched some guy named Roy…" Jaden gulps as she looks at Alexis who was starting to get very mad. "Daddy…" Alexis stopped and turns to Rose who spoken up. "did you really punch him." He smiles as he looks at her "yeah I punched him really head, he was bleeding a lot" she runs up to him hugging him really tight and he hugs her back "Thank you daddy" he smiles as he looks up at his wife who wasn't made anymore. "Don't worry sweetie, I'd do anything to see you smile. Can everybody leave I would like to spend some time with my wife alone. Chazz, Atticus have my kids play with your kids and watch them." Alexis sighs as she walks up to Jaden. "I swear with every passing year you become more like my father when it comes to Rose." He smiles "I know sorry but from when I first held her up to know I think I understand why he acted the way he did."

Dream ends

Jaden was awakened by the sound of lots of racket outside. He gets up to go and see what it was.

Chazz's/Atticus's dream

Chazz's dream was a lot like Jaden's except he was the King of Games instead of Jaden. He and Jasmine had only two kids. Atticus dream was different from Jaden's and Chazz's. He was married to Mindy and only had one kid but they were planning on a second on soon. There was no King of Games. The reason for that is because in every time there is a tournament to decide who becomes it. Jaden and Chazz always battle in the finals so hard that the cause the duel computers to overload and explode.

Dream ends

* * *

Tonight was the first night Syrus was spending in the blue dorm. Mindy had a special surprise for him as she was sneaking over to the guy's dorm wearing a cloak hiding what she was wearing underneath. Syrus was heading to his room after getting ready for bed. When he got to his room, the lights were off. 'that's strange, I thought I left them on' he turns them on not noticing the other person in the room. "I was wondering when you would get here Syrus." He jumps when he hears a voice but soon recognizing it was Mindy. He turns around seeing Mindy wearing a cloak completely covering her body.

Mindy smiles as she removes the cloak revealing that she wearing a sexy nightgown version of a Dark Magician Girl outfit. Syrus smiles really big as he hugs her "Hey Mindy you surprised me… mmm Dark Magician Girl." Mindy holds her reaction to him saying dark magician girl. 'it's his reward for getting into Obelisk.' she smiles as she pulls him over to his bed. She smiles as she pulls him close to herself as they both start to fall asleep, but Syrus said one last thing that really hurt Mindy. "mmm Dark Magician Girl I l…" he rolls over into his pillow muffling the last part so she couldn't hear.

Mindy slowly wakes up as she sees that Syrus was gone. She guessed he went to the Obelisk Dorm bathroom. She stays in his room taking out a bag that had her uniform in it, judging from the fact how the spot on the bed was still warm he probably left a few minutes before she got up so she had plenty of time before he came back. She smiles as she looks around his room. She unfortunately finds the same deck she found earlier, but it was larger. Now it had every card that was related to dark magician girl. She starts to gather tears in her eyes but keeps looking around, but that only made her start to cry as she soon found a lot of collector items of DMG.

She then couldn't take it any more she grabbed her stuff and ran out running down the halls of the Boys dorm crying. She runs right buy a bunch of guys who were wondering what a girl was doing there so early in the morning. She even ran right by Syrus who was just heading back to his room, dressed in his uniform, he runs right after. "Mindy what's wrong, why are you crying?" She just keeps running heading towards the lighthouse but only gets as far as the Slifer dorm, where Syrus caught up with her. By now Jaden had been waken up and walked out. Atticus followed when he saw her running down the halls.

"Mindy what's wrong? Why are you crying." She looks at him "We're threw, we are no longer dating. How could you love me when you love DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!" she yells DMG name. Before he could say anything she starts again this time yelling at the top of her lungs. "Syrus you insensitive jerk how could you, I thought you loved me!" She then slaps him very hard causing a large hand print to form on his face as he falls to the ground from it. Mindy goes running to her room with Alexis and Jasmine following her to try and calm her down and to figure out what happened, since they only arrived at the last minute. She ended up crying on her bed with her glass 'Rescue Cat' vase. She refused to let Alexis and Jasmine in, all she did was cry.

Syrus eventually gets up on his own and heads back to his dorm room. Jaden sighs as he could tell Syrus wanted to be alone. He then looks over to Atticus who was watching it all. Jaden nods his head waving his hand in the direction the way that Mindy ran giving him the go ahead to chase after her. Chazz yawns as he finally comes out of his own room. "What's going on this morning that's so loud, I was trying to sleep." Jaden fills him in on everything that happened. "mmm so that's what happened." "Yeah I feel bad for Sy but I mainly wish it wouldn't have happened because I was having such a nice dream." Chazz looks at him interested "Oh really now what was so interesting about this dream." Jaden smiles as they start to head back into Chazz's built-on room as he starts to tell everything in his dream.

While everything else was going one a unexpected person was riding on the boat heading towards DA. She smiles as she looks in the direction of DA. "Soon my love we will meet again and this time I won't have leave you like last time." She holds up her hand holding a strands of hair as the wind suddenly blows strong. On her wrist was a shining gold bracelet with a gold ruby in the very center.

* * *

Alright I've finally posted another chapter. I am very sorry I took so long to reply, I hope the fact that I made it the longest one yet will make it up. People I need help, so please PM or tell me your ideas in reviews.

Now into other matter I am starting a contest. I would like to see people draw FanArt for this story. I will choose the winners when I submit my next chapter, so it may be long time, but still I would like to see some good art work. There are going to be two sections Single pairings were it would be pics of just JadenXAlexis or ChazzXJasmine. Then there will be a group pairings were it could be all the pairings or a few of them. If you would like to ask me questions you can reach me at my deviantart account, narusaku69. If you have made a fan art please let me know by pm one deviantart. (i can't wait to see how people do)

7


End file.
